Home
by PartyOnTheMoon
Summary: I-Pod Shuffle Challenge...Went through the first ten songs and wrote about my new favorite pairing, Jeff and Maria. Read and Review!


**__**

"Home"

**A/N: **Okay I wasn't tagged but I wanted to have a shot at this anyway. And Let me tell this to the folks who haven't done it yet. It's harder than you think. : But I just decided to try this on my new favorite coupling. When you get done, review and tell me which one you enjoyed. (Personally, I liked Home and We Will Rock You the best)...Thanks guys!

P.S-Whoever reviews this...consider yourself tagged! :P

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize, comprende?

* * *

**One: That Boi-Cherish**

"Are you sure you studied the script right?"

Maria turned to see Jeff Hardy standing behind her, a smirk on his face. "Well I can't possibly get it done with you in the way," she told him.

"Oh well fine." Jeff threw his hands up in mock defeat. "I didn't know that a little old guy like me would distract you."

"Well at least you got the old part right," Maria said irritably as she headed to the locker room.

"Don't mess up Maria!" Jeff called to her as Maria went in.

"Don't count on it!" she called back down the hall before going back in the locker room. She groaned loudly as she plopped on the bench.

"What's wrong?" Michelle McCool asked her colleague as she stopped her stretches.

"Jeff Hardy, that's who," Maria told her. "He's been bugging me since I got to Smackdown."

"He might like you," Michelle offered. "Or vice versa…" she added with raised eyebrows.

"Me? Like Jeff? No way!" Maria nervously laughed and avoided Michelle's face. Of course, Jeff annoyed her to the max, but for some reason, he was always on her mind…and she liked him. She wondered if her thoughts would progress any farther than just that.

* * *

**Two: We Will Rock You-Queen**

Jeff smirked over at Maria. "You have no idea what you're dealing with right now."

Maria smirked back. "I do. And let me tell you Jeff. Since you're all talk, no action, I'll guess I'll put you back in your place."

Jeff raised his eyebrows as he put his elbow on the table between them, hand extended. "All right Maria. Just don't cry too bad when I beat you."

Maria put her elbow on the table, extended her hand and grasped his. "Ready? One… two…"

"Three!" Jeff called. They instantly engaged in an arm wrestling competition. Jeff wasn't lying. He did have the upper arm strength. Maria knew at once she was gonna lose, but that didn't stop her from using her "persuasion." She smiled secretly as she slipped her free hand under the table, placing it on Jeff's knee and stroking it gently. She felt Jeff's grip slip a little as he gave her a surprised look. Maria's smirk only grew wider as her hand slipped farther up, closer and closer to a place considered forbidden. She was only a few inches away when Jeff's hand totally lost all force, and she used all hers to slam his arm down.

"And this is why you lose, Jeff Hardy," Maria told him proudly as she crossed her arms.

"Because you cheated?" Jeff asked, smiling at her.

"No, because you can't resist a sexy girl like myself," she corrected with a grin.

Jeff laughed. "Best two out of three?"

Maria shook her head. "Nope. But better luck next time."

* * *

**Three: Crossroads-Beyonce**

"Maria-"

"No Jeff. I'm done."

"But-"

Maria turned around to face the rainbow haired man, her eyes shiny with tears but her face firm and serious. "I'm sick of these games, Jeff. Do you honestly care about me? We never do anything together, we never talk. And you leave all night doing god knows what and think its alright? I'm done with sitting here thinking that everything will be alright the next day. I'm sick of sitting here not saying anything, not taking a stand for myself. I'm a grown woman, and if you can't respect that, then we don't deserve each other."

Jeff could only stare at her in silence, obviously struck with awe and disbelief by what she said. "Maria, I swear," he tried again. "Just give me a second chance, I'll-"

"No." Maria shook her head, hand on the doorknob of his room. "I gave you many chances. I'm just gonna leave, like I was supposed to a long time ago."

With that, she opened the door and walked out before he could say another word.

* * *

**Four: Remember the Name- Fort Minor**

Maria rested her head against Jeff's shoulder a she watched him flipping through his old scrapbook. She smiled as she pointed to a picture of him putting his brother Matt into a headlock, a younger picture. "Aww look at you."

Jeff smiled too. "I know. Back then I had no idea wrestling would be so much work. And now that I'm here, sometimes it seems unreal."

Maria lifted her head to look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jeff looked back at her. "In High school, I wasn't exactly the best. I had issues with the other kids. I was one of the weakest on my teams. They thought I wouldn't even live past 12th grade. But I went to the reunion."

"And?" Maria urged on.

"Every single one of those guys were fat, except for me," Jeff stated. "And let me tell you, they weren't wrestlers. So I ended up having enough skills after all."

Maria laughed. "Of course you do Jeff. Everyone will remember you when you retire. Whoever does is out of their mind."

Jeff smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Five: Baby Don't Go-Fabolous & T-Pain**

Jeff sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his colored hair. How in the world did he manage to lose the girl of his dreams? The girl he wanted to marry, have a family with, grow old with and die for? All because he decided to have a one night stand with Mickie James. He doubted that he would ever forget the hurt look Maria had on her face when she found out. And he knew she was going to instantly leave. He knew he broke her heart.

And now, he's single, walking around with everything and everyone reminding him of Maria in some way.

_Jeff…it'll be your lucky day if I even talk to you again._

Jeff sighed heavily as he laid back on his bed. If only he had a time machine, and he could go back. He would erase all the pain that he had put himself and Maria through. But now it was too late.

* * *

**Six: Far Away-Nickelback**

"Jeff?"

Jeff heard her voice and his breath hitched in her voice. He hadn't heard it in so long. "Maria…how are you sweetie?"

Hearing Jeff's voice put Maria to ease that night. "I'm good. I finally made it to my mom's house. She says hi by the way."

Jeff chuckled. "Tell her I said hi back." He sighed heavily. "I miss you babe. Being on the road is no fun without you."

Maria smiled. "I know. I'm the life of the party."

They both laughed. They both knew Maria was with her mom because she was gravely ill, and would be staying for a while.

"Well I hope you're moms doing okay," Jeff said a few moments later.

"She is," Maria said. "She's getting better. But I'm gonna need to check on her now."

"Alright. Maria?"

"Yes?"

"…I love you."

Maria's smile stretched from ear to ear. "Jeff…I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Jeff nodded. "Right. Bye babe."

* * *

**Seven: This Ain't A Scene, Its An Arms Race-Fall Out Boy**

"Maria, you're not doing it right," Jeff informed her as he reached for her controller. "You press this button to duck, this one to shoot."

Maria groaned as she obliged to his directions. "God, this game is harder than I thought."

Jeff smirked. "Well, video games are my forte. And trust me, it was hard for me at first too. Get ready, you're about to go through a shooting rampage."

Maria tensed up, her finger poised over the shooting button. Call of Duty was a fun video game, and now she knew why they loved violence.

"Now!" Jeff nearly shouted in her ear. "Shoot Maria shoot!"

Maria rapidly pushed the button, making the guy on the screen shoot out a sea of bullets. Within minutes she eliminated everyone in range without a shot on her life.

"Wow." Jeff looked at her shocked. "I never even did that."

Maria smirked. "Looks like I'm the leading man now."

* * *

**Eight: Lipgloss-Lil' Mama**

"Maria what are you doing?" Cherry asked the brunette as she caught sight of the girl applying makeup in the mirror.

"Trying to get Jeff," Maria stated as she looked at her reflection. Everything was almost set. She only needed one thing. She took out her M.A.C lip gloss from her purse. "One more thing…"

"Oooh…" Cherry watched in wonder as Maria applied the lip gloss to her lips. "Pretty shade."

"I know!" Maria rubbed it in as smoothly as she could. "Now watch and learn." She put her makeup down and headed out of the locker room. Cherry followed her out into the hall and stopped as she watched the diva walk down the hall.

Jeff happened to be coming in the same direction. Maria pretended not to notice and looked away as she walked past him. She could feel Jeff's eyes on her as she passed and even on her back. She smirked. He fell for her trap. She was too good.

* * *

**Nine: I'm Glad-Jennifer Lopez**

That night was full of laughter for the new happy couple, Jeff and Maria. In fact, they had just watched Pirates of the Caribbean and ate a whole entire bowl of popcorn. They talked afterwards, and finally, Maria fell asleep first. Jeff had trouble going to sleep, so he resorted to just gazing at his lover across from him. How he had managed to rope a girl as perfect as her, he had no idea. All he knew was that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He smiled as he reminisced their movie night, eyeing a lock of brown hair that fell into her eyes as she snored softly. He reached over and pushed it gently out of her face. Afterwards, he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you…" he whispered.

Maria's mouth twitched slightly and she smiled in response. Jeff could only smile back and eventually fade to sleep.

* * *

**Ten: Home- Three Days Grace**

Maria was tapping her foot against the floor. This was the fourth time Jeff had said he would be home and he wasn't. After the third time she had expected him to do this again. Finally, nearly forty five minutes after he said he would be there, the door to the room opened and in came Jeff, his clothes loose and a beer bottle in his hand.

"So you've been drinking AGAIN?" Maria stood up furiously. "Jeff! You lied to me again!"

"SO?!" Jeff suddenly roared, making Maria shrink back away from him in fear. "You ALWAYS breathe down my neck when I wanna go out for a quick drink with my guys. You need to chill Maria, NOW."

"You're drunk, Jeff," Maria said as Jeff came closer to her. "Jeff stop. Get away from me! STOP!"

She squealed as Jeff grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him. She reared back and smacked him across the face, in fear and defense. Jeff used her arm to throw her against the wall, the beer bottle going with her and landing two inches from her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME!" He screamed at her.

Maria began to sob as she ran for the door, running until she found solitude in a bathroom. She curled up, crying in her hands. What started as a healthy relationship turned out to be a life of hell for her. She no longer felt safe around Jeff. She no longer felt like she had a home. And she had no one to turn to, or no where to go.

* * *

**A/N:** So tell me which one was your favorite! (that is, if you enjoyed it...)


End file.
